The Morning Haze
by Mokou the Braixen
Summary: Yuuki, a Luxio who isn't exactly your normal male, has a rather irritating problem with his heat cycle, and luckily, his older brother is there to help him through it. ZoroarkXLuxio MaleXCuntboy Incest, don't like don't read.


(Hey guys~ I was just roleplaying with a friend, and this RP we had just got me really inspired, so here's a little fic with these characters~

WARNING: The following contains the following themes

Heat/Estrus

Cuntboy

Male on cuntboy

And incest. Don't like don't read.

Zoroark X Luxio

Yuuki is mine

Zav is my friend's~)

Morning, the time of the day where the new replaces the old, the night fades away and the bright new day comes shining into focus, truly a glorious time. This would be the case, but for the two Pokémon waking at the moment, that was quite the opposite. A Zoroark was happily asleep in his bed, the black fur of his ruffled up as he lay, in his bed, looking up to the grey curtains that thankfully lessened the harsh rays of light that now cast down upon the sky. He looked across the room, amongst the grey carpet of the room lay many garments of clothing haphazardly tossed onto it. He didn't mind the mess, but his parents did, so he'd eventually have to clean that. His luscious scarlet hued hair lay in messy locks against his pillow, he didn't want in the slightest to get up out of bed.

Not even a bit. His room was rather large, a nice wide area, a large entertainment center was pressed against the northern wall to face the two beds that face it. One was his bed, the other bed belong to his brother, Yuuki. A peculiar thing about his "brother", he didn't exactly have the normal body of a male. While most of the curvaceous form of his was chiefly due to his feline decent, he had a female's genitals, not the breasts, just the lower. With this, would obviously come the heat cycles that so often plague females, which seemed to be in place right now, Zav took a few sniffs of the air, and laced with the normal scent of his brother, he picked out a rather sweet scent. 'Yup, again,' he noted. A soft mewl brought his attention to the sleeping Luxio, who lay there with his black hair pressed against his pillow, squirming around under the blankets. Zav sighed, he didn't dislike his brother, it was quite the opposite, and he really loved his brother. But with these heat cycles he went through, he found it a rather hard struggle to stay in his best nature and not go off and slam into his brother with everything he had. He was still a male after all, so obviously such a scent would send him off.

Looking to the still writhing Luxio, Zav felt this urge growing, a soft sigh coming from his maw as he attempted to distract himself, but found it rather impossible with this scent growing stronger and stronger in the air. Under his own blankets, he felt his sheath bulge, a warmth soon rushing to his loins. It was a really bad situation now, not having fapped in a few weeks due to being so damn busy, Zav hadn't had a chance to relieve any sexual tensions he had pent up. And now he sat there, a heat scent that steadily grew stronger having him at the enticing scent's mercy. His body refused to cooperate with his mind, his sheath retreated as he felt the warm, slick shaft of his length peek free, pressing against the sheets that covered him. Could he..? It would be helping his little brother after all… Suddenly, he heard the rustling of sheets, and Yuuki now sat up, an irritated look on his face as he looked down to the area between his legs, which seemed to have quite a wet spot again.

"Dammit… I have to wash my sheets again? I hate this stupid cycle…" He whined as he gripped the blankets with a paw, flinging the sheets to the floor. This, released quite a bit of the scent that had been trapped within the blanket, and now the air was laced with the scent of heat, and the source was only a few steps away from Zav.

"Well, it comes with having a cunt, you know that don't you?" Zav remarked, gaining a scoff from Yuuki

"I've known for about three years now," He said, sighing,

Usually he could control these urges, but it didn't help at all that now, intermixed with the scent of his heat, Yuuki picked up the scent of musk. Casting a questioning glance to Zav, Yuuki looked over the blankets that covered Zav, and suddenly, a heated blush covered the blue of Yuuki's cheeks.

"H-Heh… I'm a male, what did you expect? For me not to get aroused by this scent?" Zav said, giggling nervously

"W-well… Excuse me for being in heat!" Yuuki said, trying to distract himself from the beckoning scent of musk hovering from the bed only a few feet away from him.

"I can help you, you know this don't you?" Zav said,

"Yeah, but, what if we get caught?" Yuuki replied, looking nervously to the door to the shared bedroom.

"We won't, now c'mon, are you going to accept my help or not? If not, let me paw off in peace," Zav said

Yuuki glanced to Zav, a darker blush crossing his face as he looked to the Zoroark.

He had thrown back the covers he was laying in, now sitting up, the Zoroark boasted a rather huge length. Yuuki never knew his brother had been so well endowed… Maybe, he could accept his help, just this once…

"Alright fine, let's do it," Yuuki said, a giggle coming from him as he stood, taking a few steps to his brother's bed.

The Zoroark looked to the Luxio, a soft giggle of embarrassment coming from him as he looked down to the area between the slender, strong legs of his. Between those legs, the black furred sheath that usually would reside there now boasted a rather long red length. The length looked to be eight inched at least in length, and to the Luxio, driven mad by this past seasons' heat, nothing looked more appealing than this.

"Well, you agreed to help me, didn't you?" the Luxio said, a soft giggle coming from him

"Of course…~" he replied

Between the Luxio's hind legs was an area of matted, drenched fur. Already had he been a bit on edge due to this mating season frustration, but this oh so wonderful length presented to him so graciously~ how could he help himself? The Luxio felt like a literal flood of his juices was being held between the lips of his slit, a flood that desperately needed to be set free. With soft paw steps, the Luxio neared the length, the Zoroark who had been sitting on his bed, now looked to the looming Luxio, a few sniffs of his nose and he could smell the scent of the Luxio's heat justpouring from him.

And now, it looked almost as if the Luxio were about to pounce, the feline was rearing his hind legs, muscles bunching as those powerful legs propelled him off the ground, ramming head first into the Zoroark chest, forcing the slender form of his to the ground with a swift movement. Now, with hind legs planted on either side of the Zoroark, the Luxio had his drooling slit mere inches away from the red length. From the small gap of space, the Luxio could feel the heat permeating off the length, signaling the arousal of the male.

"Looks like we'll both enjoy this~" The Luxio whispered

And with that, a soft bend of his hinds sent the tip plunging forth, the wet, black furred lips enveloping the tip of the hot cock, which soon found itself surrounded by wet, tight walls. To the Luxio, such a contact with the over sensitive walls made him shudder with pleasure, a soft purr now rumbling free from his chest as the heat began to press into him. Below, the Zoroark had let off a soft gasp, his length which had been so pent up, now finally getting a bit of attention that it so desperately needed.

A grunt came from him as he now felt a soft trickle of the sweet juices that drooled from the lips of his brother's slit, a gaze up to the younger male, whose golden eyes stared back, clouded with lust, gave a smug grin. With his paws firmly planted onto the Zoroark's chest, Yuuki began to slow descend, his legs bending ever so slightly as his hips were brought down. Now, the real fun began. A grunt now came from Yuuki, his lips were being stuffed full of his brother's hot length, the thick length pushing forth, and filling his wet folds. He felt the heat spread from just a tip, to the girth of the length which now parted his walls, a purr of satisfaction rising from him as the drenched walls of his slit now held the length, drooling a generous amount of his juices along the length. Zav could barely keep the moan that came from his maw contained, the slit that he pushed into was absolutelydrenched wet, warm, and slick, the slit enveloped his cock in a tight feeling of pleasure as he felt the tight walls part with the invasion of his length. With heat radiating from both of the sexual organs of the pair, it was sending them both into a lust filled trance. With a soft nod of affirmation from Zav, Yuuki began his ride. With his legs rising up just a bit, Yuuki kept the majority of the length trapped within his wet folds, save for a few inches and the knot which pulsed below his lips. The Luxio now pushed down, taking the few inches that had been left free from his vice back in. Within his slit, the length was being grinded against his walls, pressing the smooth flesh of his drenched walls against the thick knotted length. Soft mewls and squeaks came from Yuuki as he felt the length rub against his sensitive walls, wet, muffled slaps began to be heard as a pace began to establish.

Zav lifted his paws, moved the clawed paws to wrap around the Luxio's back, a soft scratch of his claws slowly against the Luxio's back gained a shiver from his brother, those paws now traced along the thin, slender form of the brother he stuffed, moving to the lower half of his body. Those paws now gripped the rather plump rump cheeks which hovered over his balls, a grip forming as the soft flesh of the rump was squeezed by his paws. He could feel the slick movements of his brother, the hot flesh of the walls that began to grind against his cock with each soft hump. Soft moans now huffed freely from the Zoroark, unable to contain the amount of pleasure already being assaulted onto his length. Already, the length gave a few hardy throbs as a shot of pre was given in reward to the Luxio's efforts, the clear, sticky liquid splattering into the hot, wet space that his length ravaged. Yuuki, now used to the girth that filled him began to increase his pace, his black furred legs moving to lift his hips up and down, with soft humps that spread the warmth of the length ever deeper into his slit with each move, the length he impaled himself on was now thoroughly soaked with his juices, which became apparent as with each move downwards of his hips, came a wet squelch as his walls tightened around the hot length, as well as wet slaps coming from his lips as they smacked against the thick knot that was catching the juiced that drooled down along the length.

The friction was begging to encourage Yuuki, heat increasing with the soft humps that he gave downwards, each one was like heaven. The girth of the length was a very nice touch. Forcing his walls to part and struggle to contain that thick monster. Below, Zav felt his length being assaulted over and over, with each wet hump brought another slam of pleasure drilling right into his cock as he felt his length plunge deeper and deeper into the Luxio. Above him, the Luxio refused to let up an inch, he needed the length's seed, he needed all the warmth and gooey pleasure it could bring! Tilting his hips a bit, he pressed down at an angle now, his pace increasing as the angle of the hips forced the length to press roughly into his walls, gasps coming from him as the increased pleasure brought on by the move began to heat his slit up, hotter, hotter, hotter still while the slick, drenched, length continued to give hard throbs and empty out it's clear sticky pre into the hot slit.

"G-Gaah c-can't… Hold on…." Yuuki managed to pant out, a hot breath coming from him as a sudden movement by his brother surprised him

"F-Fuuck~" he heard,

Suddenly, a shift of movement brought his torso descending downwards, with this new angle, Zav felt his length absolutely pelted with pleasure, the hot, moist, slit was enough to drive him wild, but with this heat going ever higher, he couldn't help himself. His paws moved from gripping the luscious rump cheeks of his brother his hips, forcing his body to go downwards as the Luxio's maw was now met with the slender maw of the Zoroark.

Their lips mashed together, pressing hard into the other's, Yuuki felt the slick tongue of the Zoroark snake forth, pushing past his open lips. The tongue met no resistance as the Luxio happily accepted its entrance. Once in, the tongue pressed forth into the Luxio's, swirling around the sandpaper like feline tongue, it gave soft licks, twirling around the tongue. The Luxio could barely contain himself, he happily gave a slurp at the slick tongue, brushing his tongue across the slick flesh of the wet muscle that invaded his maw, his eyes closing as he felt the need for his brother's seed hit it's high. Not able to hold back any longer, the Luxio gave one last slam of his hips, gaining a hot gasp into the kiss from his brother. Below, his lips parted, the sopping wet fur that encased his lips matted as with a bit of effort, the hot, fleshy knot of his brother was forced into him. Now, absolutely overridden with pleasure, the Luxio gave a soft groan into the kiss as the thick girth of the knot spread his insides like nothing he had ever felt, a hot feeling absolutely filled his body as suddenly, his hips acted upon their own accord.

Wet, loud slaps were heard as his hips rammed away, pressed against the hips of his brother, he felt the inside of his slit absolutely massaged and ravaged by his brother's length, the hot cock drooling it's pre, spreading the friction and now with the knot, it was all too much. With tight clenches and spasms, a rush of hot juices came shooting forth from the slit of the Luxio, drenching the length that filled him, eventually it went out past the knot, shooting off in squirts of slick juices all around the black fur of his brother's crotch. The juices matted and slicked the fur down as the feline just kept pounding his hips away, wanting to milk every drop of seed from his brother. And he'd get just that. With the hot hole that entrapped his entire knot spasming and flooding with juices, the Zoroark gave a buck of his hips, his eyes rolling back a bit as he felt himself absolutely pelted with pleasure. A hard throb of his cock sent off the first rope of his seed splattering against the hot walls that smeared the seed against the walls, the throbs begging to grow frequent as his pent in cum was finally released, splattering in hot ropes along the already drenched walls of his brother. Now spent, Zav felt his body relaxing in the glorious afterglow of his orgasm, snugly tied to his brother, who now lay on his side as he drew the blanket around them. The poor Luxio had simply passed out after such an intense orgasm, and now lay with his eyes closed, a purr rumbling from him, clinging tightly to Zav. With a chuckle, Zav placed his paws onto Yuuki's head, which pressed into the tuft of fur of his chest.

"Sleep well, my little brother~"

(Hope you enjoyed this little story from me~

I may write more stories like this in the future, I love incest~

Anyway!

Mokou out~)


End file.
